battle of bladders
by zen990
Summary: Charlene had a lot of fun with Linda but still was upset for her defeat. So she decided to do a pee holding contest but with a twist.


Battle of bladder

I know it's been a long time since I had written another part of pee holding contest. I was stuck in the middle of something; also due to less response I didn't even felt the need. But still I will end my unfinished story. Hope you enjoy this one.

Last time there was an epic battle of desperation among Linda, Charlene, Candace and Vanessa. The four girls held their piss for thirty minutes. Then Vanessa lost her control and Charlene's group had to face the consequences. That was 100 spankings each person on their butts.

Charlene had a lot of fun but was still upset as she knew that she could have won it.

She wanted to do that again, but in a different manner. The next day she was lying on her bed for a long time, thinking about what to be done. She had taken things way too seriously. She didn't even bother to get up and make breakfast. Then suddenly, Vanessa went inside Charlene's room yelling "mom why have you not made breakfast for me? I have to leave with my friends." Charlene didn't respond. Vanessa came closer and asked "is everything alright mom. Are you fine?" Charlene replied "nothing much, I am alright. Just thinking about our defeat against Linda and Candace." Vanessa sat beside her "I am extremely sorry mom, actually I was about to go to the restroom when you called me and told that Linda and Candace had arrived. My situation was the worst otherwise we would have definitely won."

Charlene kissed her forehead and said "who is blaming you? I can understand your situation. You don't need to worry; I have got up with a plan to defeat Linda."Vanessa got excited "what is that mom?" "Well that's definitely a secret." "Come on mom you can tell me." "No that will be a secret until it comes in action." "No problems but promise me you will tell after its implementation." "I promise that I will tell you during dinner." "What, you mean you are doing it today?" "Yes I will." "In that case all the best and defeat her." "Thank you."

Charlene stood from her bed and went in the kitchen to make breakfast. She made French toast and omelet. Vanessa quickly ate it and went out with her friends. It was nearly an hour for her to leave for her cooking classes. She made a few arrangements "hello, infinity hotel I want a room on rent for one day." "With what name mam would you like to do the reservation?" "Charlene." "Do you want a deluxe suite mam?" "Yes." "How would you like to give the payment mam?" "I will give you the payment by cash once I reach there." "Ok, thank you mam, have a good day."

She quickly went in the toilet. She removed her pajamas and then her panties. She sat on the toilet and went for the morning poop. While pooping she was thinking about the incidents which took earlier in this toilet. When she was done she cleaned herself with toilet paper and flushed the toilet. Then she removed her upper clothes and started taking a shower still thinking what else she needs to do. She dressed up and went driving to the cooking classes.

Meanwhile, in the Flynn's house Linda was about to leave for her cooking classes as well. "Candace I am leaving for my cooking classes and you are in charge." "Alright mom I will handle everything." Candace replied. Linda also left for the cooking classes. At the gate Charlene saw Linda. "Wait for me Linda." "Oh hi there loser." Linda replied taunting Charlene. Charlene said "you know I was thinking about that incident." "Me too, I just can't wait to defeat you again." "You don't need to; actually I was thinking that we can do it again today." "Wow but last time I was late getting home." "That's why I have an idea. Why don't we skip our cooking classes and leave to our destination straight away." "I don't mind at all, let's go."

They set off for another contest in Charlene's car. While driving to the destination Linda asked Charlene "So Charlene, where are we heading, to your home?" "No, I have planned a few surprises for you." They drove to the infinity hotel. They went to the parking lot. After parking the car Charlene opened the hatchback and took out a bucket. Inside the bucket there were some bottles of bottles and some fizzy drinks. Linda asked "why are you taking these things with you?" "I am carrying this stuff just to make the contest more interesting." They went to the reception. Charlene started talking to the receptionist. "I have a reservation with the name of Charlene." "Please let me check mam. There it is." "How much amount do I need to pay you?" "You need to pay 200 bucks." "Ok." Charlene paid the amount. "These are your room's keys. Go straight and then left." "Thank you."

They went inside their room. Linda still unaware what was waiting for her? Linda commented "nice room." Charlene replied "thanks." Linda asked "so shall we start?" "Yes but first listen to the rules and regulations."

Both of us will use the toilet before the contest starts.

After using the toilet we will drink 1 liter of water and 1 liter of fizzy drink of our choice one by one.

The first one to drink this 2 liter liquid will hold the pee for as much time as she can.

The one who is holding the piss has to follow the opponent's instructions.

You can quit anytime you want and pee in the toilet or if it is too hard to go there simply piss inside the bucket.

The one who can hold it for maximum time wins.

The loser will have to drink the opponent's urine or take a piss shower according to her will.

Linda agreed but she also stated that "there is only one problem; we can't go home with wet pants." "Don't worry I have got spare ones. First of all they went to the toilet one by one. After relieving themselves, they had to decide who will go first. It was easy because Charlene decided that she will go first so that she can make it harder for Linda according to her plan.

Competition begins.

Charlene drank one liter of water and one liter of the least fizzy drink. Ten minutes passed but Charlene didn't show any sign of desperation. Linda gave Charlene her first task to perform. "Alright Charlene I want you to jump 50 times with your legs wide open." "It is way too easy for me to do." Charlene replied. She did it without any problem. Fifteen minutes passed and Charlene started feeling the urge to pee. Linda gave her second task. "Here is your second task. You have to do a squat for about one minute." She did this with some problem. Linda was giving her some break and then giving her the task to make her desperate. Thirty minutes passed and Charlene was getting more and more desperate. Linda gave her third task. "Here is your third task. First of all lie down." Charlene did as told. She lied down. Linda completed "I will sit down on your belly for one minute." After saying this she immediately sat down on her belly with full force almost making her wet her pants. She started bouncing on Charlene's belly. Still Charlene didn't even make a leak.

One hour passed, now situation was becoming intense for Charlene. She was unable to fight from the pressure of urine inside her bladder. Linda was about to give her the fourth task but she stopped her by saying "stop, I won't be able to hold it anymore." She started removing her pants. Then she started removing her underwear. Seeing her leopard print Linda commented "you have got a good taste of underwear." "I know." She went near the bucket and started pissing inside it.

Now it was Linda's turn. She drank the two liter liquid. After ten minutes, Charlene gave Linda her first task "alright here is your first task, drink one glass of water." Linda did as told. She drank a whole glass of water over two liter liquid. Everything was going according to Charlene's plan. The water which Linda drank had diuretic. So whatever Linda do, she can't last longer. Twenty minutes passed and Linda could feel the impact of the diuretic. She crossed her legs. Charlene gave her the second task "I want you to bend down like a horse. Linda did as told with great difficulty. She bent down like a horse. Charlene started removing Linda's pants. Linda asked "what the fuck are you doing?" "Keep quiet I can do whatever I feel like to make you pee, you just have to follow my commands." Charlene removed Linda's pants till her thighs. She opened her butt cheeks and started fingering inside her asshole but was unable to make Linda pee.

Thirty minutes passed. Linda survived for more than expected time. Charlene also started drinking lots of water (with diuretic). Linda was in a critical situation. Charlene gave her the fourth task "now I want you to pee until I say stop." Hearing this Linda quickly started to remove her pants and panties. She took a squat and started pissing. A stream of pee started flowing from her pussy. Only 3 seconds passed since Linda started pissing and Charlene said "stop." Linda with all her might stopped urinating. Only Linda knew how she managed to stop that flow. Thirty five minutes passed and Charlene felt the urge to pee but still she held it inside. Now forty minutes passed and Charlene gave Linda her third task "now all I want you is to listen this." Charlene partly removed her pants down and started pissing. It made the situations even worse for Linda. Then she suddenly started wetting her pants. Within five seconds her pants were drenched with her piss. After a while she stopped pissing.

Charlene won. Now it was time for the punishment. Charlene asked Linda "so what do you want to do? Drink my piss or take a piss shower." Linda said "I will drink your piss." Charlene started to drink that diuretic water and then the fizziest drink. Within five minutes she was way too desperate to pee. Charlene exclaimed "I am ready, take position." Charlene removed her lower clothing again. She lied down with wide legs open. Linda put her mouth on Charlene's pussy. Charlene started pissing inside Linda's mouth. For about thirty seconds she kept on pissing inside Linda's mouth. Then she stopped.

Linda drank the whole piss. It was very disgusting but she enjoyed it. They both had a lot of fun. Linda looked at the clock. It was 3:00 pm. She still had got some time. Linda asked Charlene "I am going for a shower, want to join?" "Hell yes." Charlene replied.


End file.
